


Restraint

by 5irus



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5irus/pseuds/5irus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being framed and imprisoned in a women's institute, you're finally free from the man that had been relentlessly stalking you for months...<br/>Until you discover he's a member of staff.</p><p>PrisonGuard!Sebastian Stan x Inmate!Reader<br/>(As requested)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adventure Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember when reading this, that this is an AU.
> 
> For now, Sebastian Stan is not the loveable actor that we all know and love and his character in this story in no way reflects how he is in reality. 
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy reading!

**Chapter One: Adventure Time**

Bleary eyed from sleep, you hurried your now could feet along the damp, yellowed tiles of the ‘Shower Room’s floor, waiting patiently in line. You’d been in the Greenland Women’s Institution for approximately 3 weeks now, though each day somehow managed to drag itself out to around 4 months. 3 weeks of a 2 year sentence. All because some shit for brains’ drugs were miraculously found in your vehicle.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You’d been under a lot of stress lately.

Your father had recently passed away, leaving you alone, with a business to run. A business that you had successfully began alongside your father, but once the customers stopped coming in, so did the money. And it doesn’t take a genius to figure out how important money is these days. It’s everything. Well, the difference between a house and the streets, anyway.

Seeing that you had not been yourself lately, your closest friends from University had taken it upon themselves to drag you out for a night of drinking and dancing, promising to bring you back safely and make you feel awesome, even if it was only for one night.

‘ _ **Why the fuck not?**_ ’ you had said with much enthusiasm.

Having no luck with hailing a cab, you proposed that you travel there in your car and attempt to nab a taxi back home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night had gone great, without a hitch. Having the confidence now that you were around close friends, you decided to confess that for the past few months, you’d managed to get yourself a secret admirer.

 _More like fucking crazy ass stalker_ you had mused, watching as each of their faces turned to either shock or mild amusement around the circular table inside the booth you were currently all seated in.

As you waited awkwardly for any response from the women gawking at you, you nervously began to fiddle with the hem of your thigh high dress.

 _ **“NO. FUCKING. WAY. How THE FUCK is that fair?!”**_   Stealing a mortified glance at your best friend Amelia seated directly across from you.

_**“Think he’s got a crazy hot brother that wouldn’t mind following me around for a while? Hell, I’ll even pay him!”** _

As your entire corner of the room erupted into hysterics, you only managed to chuckle nervously as you sipped your J20, suddenly feeling extremely ill. Looking down at your arm, it was there again.

_Goosebumps._

_Everywhere._

_Completely scattered along both arms._

_You knew what that meant._

_He was here._

_Somewhere._

_Watching you._

You hadn’t wanted to assume it was a male, but judging by his handwriting and the words **_“A man has his needs”_** messily scribbled on countless anonymously signed notes that you had accumulated over the last few months. You figured it was pretty obvious and not worth breaking down into a Sherlock Holmes/CSI Bakerstreet style deduction.

It was clearly a male leaving you these messages.

Shakily fingering the tip of your straw, you allowed yourself to sink back into the conversation that your friends were heatedly discussing, finding that the topic of conversation was British actors.

Now, instead of your closest and most trusted girlfriends being worried about you and your mystery psychopath, they were screeching in high pitched whines, making overly enthusiastic hand gestures, debating whether you could actually cut your hand on Benedict Cumberbatch’s cheekbones and whether it was in fact Tom Hiddleston’s junk that you could almost make put the outline of through his trousers of whether it was a sock puppet stuffed down there. Heaven knows how a sock puppet would find its way down there. Either way, Amelia was obviously jealous, slipping into a drunken rage filled rant about how she would fucking choke Kermit the frog if the opportunity ever arose.

Trying to convince yourself that you were just being paranoid, you allowed your wary eyes to do a quick surveillance of the room, searching for any signs of a suspicious- acting sociopath.

Not that you knew what one looked like.

Well, Sherlock Holmes wasn’t likely to be in this kind of place. That, and he was also…fictional, sadly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night went on and the battle of Supernatural Vs Doctor Who raged on with the occasional input from Nicole-(The Orange is the new Black enthusiast of the group), you managed to lose yourself for a little while, though whilst your mind was high amongst the clouds, your stomach remained at the pit of itself, anchoring the sickly feeling and preventing you from ordering any alcoholic drinks, fearing the worst for how your body would handle it later. You excused yourself from the conversation which had now taken a drastic turn to Marvel Vs DC. Now that was not something that you wanted to get inbetween Nicole and Amelia about. It’s a touchier subject than Mac Vs PC and you had had your fair share of that, earning a quiet “Fuck no” from you as you had stood, adjusted your dress and headed for the bathroom.

When you had decided to reunite with your increasingly rowdy bunch from the table, you saw that everyone was standing to leave, Amelia heading over to you, cheeks flushed and wobbly, unsteady body full of alcohol.

_She’s completely pissed_

**“Babe, I was jus’ comin’ to get you. Robin threw up over Katie’s shoes cause she said when she saw you stand up, she got second-hand motion sickness. That’s not a thing, right? Anyway, you ready to head off?”**

**_“God yes.”_** you breathed, feeling exhausted after 3 hours of babysitting 4 adult women. Drunk adult women. All with very ‘colourful’ vocabularies and loud voices.

 **“Hey Amy, I’ll drive. I haven’t had a drink all night. I’m just full of fruit juice, I’ll drop everyone off, it’s no biggie.”**   you smiled.

**“Thank GOD for you, oh love, you’re a god send, you really are. Mother Bloody Theresa. AMEN!”**

**“I’d keep your voice down, kiddo. Wouldn’t want to start a bar fight with any Mother Theresa enthusiasts.”** you managed between breathy giggles as Amelia made a crucifix with her fingers before demonstrating some alarmingly amateur karate moves.

 **“Come on, Kill Bill.”** You murmured next to her ear as you carefully guided her and the others toward the front doors of the bar and around the corner, heading to the parking lot hidden behind a 24 hour liquor shop.

Probably not the best place to put a parking lot, huh. Which you quickly discovered, as the back- right hand window of your car had been ruthlessly bashed in, now completely missing.

Herding the howling girls toward your little hunk of metal, you quickly inspected it for anything missing…but it was now 2AM and pitch black.

Not seeing anything out of place except for Katie stumbling back into the road to retrieve her lost shoe.

After rescuing Katie’s life for what you felt would not be the last time that night, the girls piled into the car, with you placing Nicole next to the missing window, thinking that she was the one least likely to attempt to hurl herself out of the car, having Katie safely in the middle, unable to escape and/or throw herself out of a moving vehicle, then Robin, having access to the left side’s window in case she needed to throw up again. You didn’t think that Katie would be too happy about having her shoes thrown up on _**twice**_. Leaving you in the front, driving with Amelia seated next to you, passionately quoting the bible to you.

Everything was going so smoothly, too. Until Katie threw an empty bottle that she had brought back from the bar, having created an emotional attachment to it that clearly was no longer valid as it narrowly missed Nicole’s head, flying through the windowless car door and hitting the windshield of the car behind you.

Having pulled up as well as the decency to stop and try to talk it out with the driver (before locking your car and enabling the child locks so there wouldn’t be any chance of escape), you found that he had also had something to drink that night, making him unreasonably angry as he slurred his words together, unable to string a full sentence together before he barked at you;

 **“I called the cops so don’t wait up, bitch”** and promptly left the scene.

 ** _“Mother fucker.”_ ** You had grumbled under your breath, kicking the side of your car, causing an eruption of shrieks and _**“Oh god, THE SHIP IS SINKING.”**_   From who you presumed by this point to be Robin. She really did not see the romantic side of The Titanic.

Being the good, law abiding girl that you had been brought up to be, you decided to wait in your car to avoid the cold air nipping at your exposed legs, and wait for the cops to show up. Tuning out the gargled and increasingly sexual ramblings of the other passengers, you were pondering on whether the other driver still had had the sense to tell the police your registration number or whether he solely reported the beer bottle that had been launched at his car as he’d pulled up next to you at the red lights. You had to give it to Katie though, for someone who hated sports as much as you did, she had thrown that bottle with the force of an Olympian. In any other situation, you’d be the proud soccer mom. But right now, you were too exhausted to even be pissed off.

Checking your phone, the time read **3:45AM**. Where had the time gone? _Fuck_.

 **“Heeeeeyyyy. Yoooooo. Mom. Mooooooooom.”** Amelia tapped you on the shoulder and motioned to Robin sat in the back, grinning triumphantly.

_**“Lookie what I found~!”** _

_**“DUDE. NO WAY. STARDUST.”**_ Nicole squeaked as Katie made grabby hands for it.

As the girls fought and squirmed in the back seat and Amelia rolled and shook with laughter beside you, your eyes strained in the darkness of the street, struggling to make out what it was that they were all losing their shit over.

The realization came far too late as you finally came to grips with what Robin had discovered in the back seat dawned on you, blue and red flashing lights accompanied by a siren flew around the corner of the street that you had been parked on for nearly half an hour, and came to a stop directly in front of you. As the doors on either side of the police car opened and the officers stepped out, you flipped around at break-neck speed, wildly grabbing for the see-through bag of what was obviously cannabis. As the footsteps and voices outside grew nearer, you fought fiercely to attempt to conceal the unwanted surprise, but having Robin clutch onto the other side of the bag was making it even more of a difficulty than it already was.

_**-POP-** _

The air as well as the powdered flakes exploded in a mushroom cloud, covering everyone inside, green. In that instant, you could have almost laughed as the nuclear bomb of drugs so obviously mirrored your own future. It didn’t even take the officers 5 minutes after they looked inside, identified the owner of the vehicle and asked you to step outside while the others were escorted home safely.


	2. Peachy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely TonyStarks_Girl for breathing life back into this story by bringing attention to it...  
> ...honestly I had completely forgotten about this story  
> haha sorry again~

** Chapter Two: **

_**Peachy**_

_‘The showers have been colder than usual’_ you groggily thought to yourself.

During your stay here, you’d developed almost a sixth sense for this kind of thing…even the _slightest_ changes in temperature.

Then again, the goosebumps had started to make frequent appearances way before you had been sent here.

 _‘I really shouldn’t be thinking about him while I’m still naked…and slippery’_ the ending to your own sentence making you uncomfortable.

The worst part about this place by a long shot...it was minimum security. Sure, they had their security cameras, multiple guards on their rotating shifts, some stuck around a while then they switched with whichever lucky _mug_ that would be sitting there keeping an eye on you all for the next few hours. Some… _not so nice._

You’re talking real _assholes_ working here, obviously not seeing the _fun_ side of babysitting a building full of women with criminal offenses.

Then there were the ones like _Officer Stan._

Heard the other guards calling him _Sebastian._

_Lord give me strength._

Gotta be foreign.

He was _waaayy_ too pretty to be a product of this shithole.

Most guys you’d met had developed a beer gut at 15 and this guy had a jaw line that could cut _diamond._

_You basically weren’t worried about him walking in on you in the showers._

He was great eye candy…but recently he’d become more than that.

_A lot more._

You’d told him about Officer Warren. Warren was your very own personal hell personified. He was the one that made you afraid to shower. To walk to the bathroom after curfew. And who else did you have to empty all of these fears and doubts to except Officer Stan? The only available ‘Counsellor’ was a pile of shit in human form. No better than Warren. You were willing to bet anything you had that they were in on preying on young, weak minded, vulnerable inmates together.

Sebastian would sit, he would listen, when you allowed it, he would place a reassuring hand on your head or shoulder when it was evident that your emotions were getting the better of you. Never overstepping his bounds… Except y’know…showing you compassion.

_He made you feel like a human being again._

Not some kind of sinful piece of meat with something to prove.

As your bond had grown stronger, you had entrusted him with the story of what really happened the night you were brought here. About the broken window, the bad neighborhood, the drunken fools you called friends. When you were around him, he made you feel as though you didn’t want him to think of you in the wrong light. You needed to feel worthy of his company.

_Hell, you even brushed your tangled mess of hair if you thought he’d be coming to visit you._

Opening up to him about Officer Warren came as easily as breathing.

It helped majorly with having to deal with his misogynistic bullshitty remarks day in, day out.

_How he made you sick._

_How he eerily reminded you of your stalker on the outside._

_Of the notes._

How Warren spoke in the same aggressive, sexist manner as your stranger did in his notes left for you.

**_“Y’know…none of this is your fault, Peaches. These guys…these pieces of shit…they see a pretty girl like you and they- they have no clue what to do with themselves. They ain’t got the brains for that…or the balls.”_ **

_There it was again._

The tingly feeling in your chest when he called you by the same name that your dad used to so many times.

You couldn’t help but laugh at the way his eyebrows sprang around his forehead as he cursed like a sailor, growing more enraged the more he thought about the man you’d had to deal with on your own.

_**“I just wish I’d met you sooner, y’know? And not…just not like this…this-this fuckin’ sucks.”** Taking a long breath to ease himself._

 

 ** _“Tell me about it”_** _you chuckled._

 

He looked up at you.

 

_**“All this shit with this creepy dick following me around…leaving me these unsettling, childish notes…just what the actual fuck is wrong with some people, you know?! Jesus…”** _

 

It was now your turn to look up from where your eyes had stuck to the ground while you poured out what you were really feeling, and into your new found friend’s face.

His expression was not what you had expected at all.

 

_Sebastian had these beautifully clear, pristine blue eyes…you’d never seen anything like them before._

 

But this cold, hard edge they’d taken on within the last few seconds cause goosebumps to run up and along the skin on your arms, spreading to your spine.

As quickly as the feeling was there, it was _gone._

_Vanished._

Along with Seb.

He was up and out of his chair in seconds.

_Was it something you said?_

_Did you overwhelm him?_

_Maybe he thought you needed some time to cool off?_

Amidst the confusion of why he had suddenly taken his leave wordlessly, you noticed he’d left you a gift.

A _peach._

In all of its fuzzy glory, sat perfectly balanced on the desk in front of you. It gave you that warm feeling in your abdomen, knowing that he’d given you a nickname so dear to your heart.

 

 

_"Peaches"_

 

 

Funny…

 

 

 

 

 

_…How did he know they were your favourite?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all the feedback from you lovely readers, I just hope this story will live up to your expectations.  
> I would hate to disappoint!


End file.
